I Thought I Knew You
by niffstral-eternal-destiny
Summary: At Harry and Ginny's wedding, many things can happen...
1. Wedding Night

* * *

Disclaimer: Me and Mei don't own any of the stuff the obbsesive Harry Potter fans don't recognize. 

It started with a giggle.

"Ginny! We're adults now! Don't say things like that!" I say.

"Aw, come on Hermy! You know you like him." She gave me a suggestive wink.

"No! I absoutly, positively refuse! You have no right! And for the last time, stop calling me Hermy!" I exclaimed back at her.

"Actually, I do have some right. You see,in case you haven't noticed yet, it's my wedding reception. I've done my part and danced with the guy of my dreams, now you have to dance with yours."

Honestly. She was over 20 for Merlin's sake! She should really act her age more often. Plus she was married. To Harry of all people too! Now, there's nothing wrong with that. He had been my best friend for many many years, and so has Ginny! But since he did kill Voldemort, the media would swamp him and now Ginny, and she needed to be ready. I was thinking about voicing these thoughts to her, but I had an assuption that she already knew this.

Also, she had a point.

I sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll dance with him. But if he says no I'm coming right back here!"

She giggled again, then put the most serious face she could without laughing. "Of course Hermy."

That was it. Before I had a chance to catch myself, I heard myself shouting back.

"STOP CALLING ME HERMY!!!"

Suddenly, I noticed that everything had gone quiet. Everyone, and I truly mean that, was staring at me. Me! Hermoine Jane Granger! Head Girl of '97 (when I was a seventh year), transfiguration professor, and head of Gryffindor!

At the table a few feet away from mine and Ginny's, Harry hurridly tried to cover a snicker. Ron wasn't much better.

At the table two to the right of ours, Fred and George simultaineously laughed out loud. There wives, Angelina and Alicia simultaineously smacked them.

Lucky for me, good ole Sirius saved the day.

In his dog form (since he still wasn't free), he started barking uproarously, and ran up to the snack table, causing poor Remus to chase after him. Sirius all of a sudden, turned around lightning fast, therefore making Remus trip over him, landing into the punch bowl. And, of course, Remus's wife Tonks tried to come and help save her poor husband.

Of course, with Tonks being Tonks, as she rushed up there she also tripped and landed on Remus and Sirius.

Now everyone was laughing their heads off. Angelina and Alicia didn't even bother to try and smack Fred and George this time, since they were laughing themselves.

'I owe Sirius big for this one.' I thought through my own laughs. 'For that matter, I owe Remus and Tonks as well.'

After everyone got over his or her laughs, they all went back to their mingling.

I looked at Ginny, who gave me a smirk that would make Lucius Malfoy tremble in fear.

I gulped, and headed to his table.

Upon reaching it, I was so nervous I was almost sweating. In reality, it took me about 5 miutes to reach his table, having to weave through all the people. Did you know that there were over 800 people invited to the wedding? How crazy is that! Plus, even though that many were invited, over 1000 actually showed up. Though it seemed as if Harry and Ginny payed it no mind. Good thing, too, otherwise it

would've been 5th and 6th year Harry all over again.

Anyway, it seemed like it was only a couple seconds.

I found myself then standing behind him, sweating for real this time. I tried to get his attention, but I found that my voice wasn't working for some reason. Why was that? It's not as if I liked him or anything.

So why was I so darn nervous?

Much to soon for my liking, Harry, who was also sitting at the table, saw me standing behind him.

"Hey, Hermione! What do you want?"

Oh Merlin, he was making this such a big deal! He probably already knew that Ginny was trying to set me up with him!

"Um, I needed to ask..." Argh! Why was this so dang hard!

"Yes?" He was still smirking knowingly.

Somehow, I managed to spit it out.

"I needed to ask Ron something!"

Ron, looking surprised, turned around and stood up, facing me.

"What is it Hermione?"

Merlin, he's tall. As he stood up, I noticed he was almost half a head taller than me!

Ah well. Better get this out before I run away.

"Would you like to dance?"


	2. Dance?

Fan Fiction

I thought I knew you

by niffstral and ::EternalDestiny:: (aka mei)

Chapter 2

Dance?

Disclaimer: Me and NiffStral don't own any of the stuff the obbsesive Harry Potter fans don't recognize.

thanx everybody 4 all the wonderful commentz. niffstral, u did ur job, now itz my turn huh? sighz, i'll do the best i can.

Ron's POV

I looked up and saw Hermione. Did hear what I heard? Hermione asking ME to dance?

She looks so beautiful, her brown long put in a bun that night. She was also wearing a sky blue halter top dress.

I smiled and stood up. I held out my hand and said," May I have this dance?"

Instantly, I saw her twinkle with relief and nervousness.

We walked to the dance floor. Hermione put her arms around my neck, and I put my arms around her delicate, thin waist.

The song that was playing was one of my favorites. It was "A Wonderful World."

Hermione and I didn't say anything at first, we just danced.

All of a sudden she said," Ron, I have to tell you something."

At the same time I said," Hermione, I want to say something to you."

We smiled at eachother. I told Hermione," you can go first."

"Ron, I know that we have always been friends, and that we had had our fights and stuff, but.."

She was not going to say what I think she was going to say. Was she?

"Ron, I... I love you," Hermione quickly muttered.

Those were words that I would never forget, words that I never wanted to forget.

I smiled my biggest smile and said," I love you too Hermione."

That was all that had to be said. Nothing more. We both understood.

All of a sudden the dance ended.

I kissed her hand and walked away. I had promised to watch Fred and Angelina's 4 kids, the quadruplets, for a while that night.

"Bro, goodluck with Ella, Mia, Henry and Frankie. Thank you for watching them while I dance with my beautiful wife Angelina," Fred spoke to Ron while grabbing Angelina's hand.

"No problem Fred. Come on Ella, Mia, Frankie and Henry! Let's have fun with your uncle Ron!"

that's it 4 now! niffstral ur turn is nxt! yep i named Mia especially after ur bff.


End file.
